Το κυνήγι για την ελευθερία (The Hunt for Freedom in Greek)
by PokemanKen
Summary: Sequel to "The War for Ooo". Someone else from outside of Ooo survived the Mushroom War, but who could it be?
1. Chapter 1: Strangers from The Sea

**Το κυνήγι για την ελευθερία (The Hunt for Freedom in Greek)**

"_The Hunt for Freedom!" an Adventure Time Fan Fiction and sequel to "The War for Ooo"_

Chapter. 1: Strangers from the sea

~~~Beautopia~~~

"Ok, bye Susan" Finn said while riding his boat out of Beautopia. "Man, it's been a long time since we last visited Susan" Jake said "Yeah, ever since the war ended we hardly see anyone anymore. We focused on rebuilding the land" Finn replied "Yeah, last year we had a though time rebuilding everything" Jake commented.

~~~Tree Fort~~~

"Hey Finn, do you want bacon pancakes or pancake bacons for breakfast?" Jake asked while cooking pancakes and bacon "Whatever you say Jake" Finn sighed _"Incoming call from Princess Bubblegum! Incoming call from Princess Bubblegum!" _Finn's holo-messanger said. Finn picked up the hologram. "Hi PB. What's up?" Finn asked "FINN! You have to come here! Quick!" Princess Bubblegum yelled "What? Ok, me and Jake are on our way!" Then Finn threw the Holo-Messanger out the window. "Come on Jake!" Finn said while dragging Jake out of the fort "Wait!... I haven't finished making our bacon pancakes!"

~~~Candy Sea Port~~~

"PB! What's going on?" Finn asked "Look. See that guy who's with the Lemongrabs?" PB pointed "Yeah. Wait, who is he?" Finn asked "Exactly. The came from outside of Ooo. Were not the only ones who survived the Mushroom War…"

**CHAPTER 2! LOOK FORWARD FOR IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Greeks Arrival

Chapter 2. The Greeks arrival

~~~Candy Sea Port~~~

"BE QUITE! SILENCEEEEEE!" Lemongrab yelled "Calm yourself brother" Lemongrab 2 said "NO! DO NOT QUITE ME! DUNGEON! DUNGEONNNNNN!" "Lemongrab! Chill out! Geez!" Princess Bubblegum said "Ποιοι είστε εσείς ?!" The stranger said "Calm down, we're here to help…" Princess Bubblegum said soothingly "Τι είναι αυτά που λες ?! Πού είμαι ?!" the stranger yelled again "Wait, I'm gonna try to translate that with my Universal Translator" She grabs a doo-hickey from her bag and aimed it at the stranger "Τι είναι αυτό ... _thing?!_" it translates "_What? What form of sorcery is this? Why am I talking non-sense?_" He said confused "Nonsense? NONSENSE?!" Lemongrab yelled and hit him with a "Stainless Sugar-Steel" chair "Lemongrab!" Everyone yelled while watching the stranger fainted as a big bump grows on his head.

~~~Candy Hospital~~~

"Urghhh…" The stranger said while regaining consciousness "Oh good, your awake" Princess Bubblegum said "What? Wait, how am I talking like this?" He asked "Oh, that's easy. I planted a translator on your mouth and ear. So you'll understand us and we'll understand you" Princess Bubblegum explained "Oh" he sounded surprised "Where am I?" "You're in the Candy Hospital" Princess Bubblegum said "No, this island. It's not where I came from" He said "Oh, you're in Ooo" Princess Bubblegum said "Ooo?" he asked "Yes" she answered "How far is Greek from here?" He asked "Greek? Greek is destroyed hundreds of years ago, in the beginning of the Mushroom War. Ooo was though to be the only survivor but you also survived" she explained "What? Hundreds of years ago? That's ridiculous, I'm only 17" he said, not believing in her story "Today is in the year 2114, Greek was destroyed in 1827" She said "WHAT?! Oh, I get it. You're trying to trick me are you?" He said suspiciously "No, I'm telling the truth" "Right…" he said "Alright, I have enough rest. I'm going back to my fleet" "Fleet?" "Yes, my other ships. Have they arrived?" "Other ships? Oh no!" Then they ran outside

~~~Candy Sea Port~~~

"WHAT?!" she saw ships shooting canons to both kingdoms "CALL YOU'RE FLEET OFF!" PB yelled in panic "I can't. I can't communicate to them "WHAT?!"

**LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadows

Chapter 3: The Shadows

~~~Candy Sea Port~~~

"FINN!" Princess Bubblegum yelled "Princess!" Finn answered "We have to run!" she said "Hey… WHOEVER YOU ARE! Come with us!" Finn yelled "What? I can't go" then a tower collapsed right in front of his feet with only a few inches away from hitting him "Ok, I'm out of here" he said while running towards them "Finn, Jake! Follow me! I know a place where we can hide!"

~~~Entrance to Kee-Oth's domain~~~

"Who dares to pass?" A guard said "Ich bin es, du Narr!" Princess Bubblegum said in Demon's language "You may pass" the guard stand aside and opened the gates while Finn and Jake looks as confused as ever, while the boy just stands there.

~~~Kee-Oth's Dimension~~~

"Kee-Oth!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and echoes of the walls of his palace "Who dares the inte… Princess Bubblegum. And… JOSHUA?!" Kee-Oth said "For the last freakin' time, I'M NOT JOSHUA! I'M HIS SON!" Jake yelled "You can't fool me Joshua, now fight me!" Kee-Oth said still convinced that Jake is Joshua "GENUG! KEINER KÄMPFT JEDES!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and Kee-Oth backed up "Kee-Oth, we ask to stay here and heal for the time being" Princess Bubblegum said "And why should I let you?" Kee-Oth answered. "Because, I have what you want,-_she shows a ruby necklace that's coated in demon's blood_-the death pendant" Princess Bubblegum said "A fair deal, I grant you access to my region in exchange for that pendant" Kee-Oth said "Deal" then suddenly the pendant dissapered. "Come on, we have a lot to catch up" Princess Bubblegum said.

~~~Demon Apartment's~~~

"What? How can you live that long?" Finn asked "I don't know. I'm as surprised as you guys" He said "Alright, but, what's your name? We haven't properly introduced ourselves" Princess Bubblegum said "Oh, my name. It's…" "Hmm?" "It's…" "You don't know your name?" Finn asked "Don't be silly. Of course I know my name" He said "Then what is it?" Everyone said while starring at him "It's… I don't know" He said "What? How can you not know?" "I don't know. I know I have a name but, I just forgot" he said "Well, whatever it is. We have to warn the other kingdoms" Princess Bubblegum said "They are in danger as well. We must warn them first" "We took refuge long enough, we must go back to Ooo"

**WHO IS HIS REAL IDENTITY? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4: Quintus The Swordsman

Chapter 4: Quintus the swordsman

~~~Dark Candy Streets~~~

"Get down" Princess Bubblegum said while sneaking past the guards "PB, where are we heading?" Finn whispered "To the Fire Kingdom" Princess Bubblegum said "FP's castle?!" Finn shouted "Τι? Εκεί είναι!" one of the guards said while pointing at Finn "Finn! You blew our cover!" Princess Bubblegum said "Oops" Finn said acting innocent "Πιάστε τους!" they yelled "RUN!" Jake screamed "Πυροβολήστε τον! Πυροβολήστε τον!" he yelled while his partner grabs a bow "Look out!" the boy said –_as the arrow shot, a sword deflected it in a blink of an eye_- "What?" Finn said confused while a man with a sword stands in front of him. "_Stand back, I will handle this. Thou run and hide!_" He said with a strange and old acsent "What? Who are you?" Jake asked "_Run! I will hold them! Run Alexis!_" "Alexis? Is that my name?" The boy asked "_Just run Alexis! I will find thy later!_" the man said "Εκεί είναι! Πιάστε τους!" more guards said "_Run! GO!_" and as soon as he said that he ran off and fought the guards "Come on! We have to go!" Princess Bubblegum said

~~~Marceline's Cave~~~

"Ok guys, you can hide here. Here's some apples" Marceline said "But their all dry" Finn said "Yeah, I got hungry while grabbing these, sorry" She explained "It's ok" Finn said "So, your name is Alexis huh? Why didn't you tell us before?" Finn asked "I didn't know, that name sounded familiar but I just couldn't remember who that name belongs to" Alexis said "And what about that man? The one who saved us" Jake asked "I don't know either. He sounded familiar but I can't seem to remember who he is" Alexis said "Whoever he is, he said he would find us. When will he show up though?" Princess Bubblegum said "But why would he defend us? Is he related to you in any way?" Princess Bubblegum asked "I don't remember him, but I think I remember his name somehow. It's Qui… Quii…" before he could finish a voice said "_Quintus actually_" the man suddenly appeared next to Jake "WHAT?! How did you get in?!" Jake screamed as he suddenly appeared "_My name is Quintus. May I ask what is thee?_" Quintus said "Quintus? My name is Finn, and that's Jake and Princess Bubblegum" Finn explained "_Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum, it is a pleasure to meet thee. Alexis, my nephew. You are in danger_" Quintus said "Nephew? You are my uncle?" Alexis said "_Yes, before thy father passed on, thee left thou with me to take care of. But now, the old army seeks revenge for me and thee_" Quintus explained "Revenge? For what Quintus?" Princess Bubblegum asked "_Yes, the old empire of Greece thought that I have betrayed thee, but I am framed_" Quintus explained "By who?" Alexis asked "By…"

**WHO HAS FRAMED QUINTUS? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Colossal Wreck

Chapter 5: The Colossal Wreck

~~~Marceline's Cave~~~

"WHAT?! He set you up?!" Finn said "Your own brother?!" "_Yes, apparently, a person with an evil mind has no care for their brother as well_" Quintus added "Then what now? Where do we go?" Jake asked "_I know somewhere safe. But the journey there will not be easy_" Quintus suggested "If it's our only option, then we have no choice. Lead the way Quintus" Alexis said

~~~The Desert of Doom~~~

"Where are we heading? Because I can't stand it, it's so hot here" Finn complained "_There_" Quintus pointed to an empty space "What?" Jake said confusedly "_Our destination is over there_" Quintus said "I think he lost it" Finn whispered to Jake. Then Quintus took a step forward and chanted "Ω κολοσσιαία, δείχνουν το δρόμο. Σε περίπτωση που χρειάζονται περισσότερες" then suddenly, doors appeared in front of him and opened but beyond it wasn't the desert anymore. But it looks like it's not in Ooo "_This way, hurry!_" Quintus said "_We don't have much time! Hurry!_" "Huh?" Finn said when a piece of scrap metal hit his leg and rolled away "What the…" then, scrap metal were stacking together and making a colossal body of junk "What is that?!" Alexis asked "_The Colossal Wreck!_" Quintus said "What the hell is a colossal wreck?!" Finn yelled "_It guards the thousand way door!_" Quintus explained "_And it will obliterate anything that tries to cross it!_" "Everyone in the door!" Princess Bubblegum said "AHHH!" they yelled as the door closes and the colossus is nowhere to be seen.

~~~Greece~~~

"Where are we?" Finn asked while looking around and relies that they are no longer in Ooo "_Greece_" Quintus said "You're telling me, that the door we just passed, send us all the way from Ooo to Greece?" Jake said "_Yes_" Quintus answered "_Everyone, now that we passed the thousand way door, I have put you all in danger. The Colossus will now hunt us down for passing trough_" Quintus said "Quintus, I hate to interrupt but, I thought Greece was destroyed" Princess Bubblegum said "_Oh, yes. Everyone though it was. But the people of Greece along with its land has been frozen in ice for the past 300 years. That is why I and Alexis has survived this long_" Quintus explained "How could that even happen?" Jake asked "_A strange man came here, thee looked confused and desperate. Thee came with a young girl, but it was sure they were not human. He kept saying "Where's my Betty? Where are you!" "Stop it Simon! You're loosing it again!"_" Quintus said "Huh? Hmm…" Finn pondered, but before he could say anything, guards appeared "Σταματήστε! Συλλαμβάνεσαι Αλέξης" they said "Run!" Princess Bubblegum said

**WHO COULD THE MAN BE? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Quintus takes a step back

Chapter 6: Quintus takes a step back

~~~Greece Capital Dungeon~~~

"I can't believe you got us captured" Finn said "It's not my fault man, that guard was crazy fast" Jake said "Yeah I hear you Jake" A voice said "Huh?" everyone said and turned back and saw, "ICE KING?!" they all said in surprise "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ice King asked "_THY! Thou the one who froze us!_" Quintus raged "Me? I have no idea what your talking about" Ice King answered "_Don't play dumb with me! I know thee paid my brother to say it was my doing!_" Quintus said "Seriously, I don't know what your talking about" Ice King said, then Finn shoved him to the wall "Look man! Don't mess with me! Tell him if it's true!" Finn said "OK, OK! JUST LET ME GO!" Ice King pleaded "Ok, maybe I froze a little bit of your land?" "_A LITTLE?!_" Quintus raged "OK, OK! Maybe a lot!" "_And thy paid my brother to lie?_" Quintus asked "No! I never met your brother! Just get the hell of me!" Ice King said, then Finn let go of his grip to the Ice King.

Then, the sell door opened. When they woke up hearing the noise, they saw someone using a black jacket with a red-blackish hood covering his face "Get out" he said "What? Who are you?" Princess Bubblegum asked "Get out" he said again, then they all went out the sell

~~~Dungeon Exit~~~

"Look out! Guards!" Jake warned while they ran out the dungeon "Ποιος στο διάολο να αφήσει έξω ?! Πάρτε τους φυλακισμένους!" they yelled "Look! I see daylight, we must be close!" Finn pointed toward the exit "We made it"

~~~Greek Plains~~~

"Thanks man, whoever you are" Finn said "…" he didn't answer. Then suddenly, the ground shook "What was that?" Jake asked, then it shook again. Until suddenly, a minotaur appeared "A minotaur!" Alexis said, the minotaur had a full set of Greek battle armor made out of pure celestial bronze and a double bladed axe shaped like an omega= Ω, the last Greek alphabet, probably because it's the last thing his victims will ever see "RUN!" Alexis yelled but the man just fought it, he fought the minotaur blade to blade until the end of the cliff. Then in one last strike, the minotaur fell toward the ocean coast "Woahh" Finn said in amazement "_Is it dead?_" Quintus asked, he looked down the edge and saw that the minotaur was stabbed in his chest with a rock on the way down. When Quintus turned back he heard "Quintus!" they all yelled, then he felted a pain in his chest burning when he realized that the man threw his sword toward Quintus' chest. "NO!" Alexis yelled in pain knowing that his uncle is about to die, Quintus' shirt is already soaked in blood in a matter of seconds, and then he fell the same way the minotaur died. "UNCLE!" Alexis yelled "Hey! You stop!" Finn yelled pointing at the man, by the time he left, Finn realized what that sword was, it was the sword of the royal family of the fire kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fiery Princess' Return

Chapter 7: The Fiery Princess' Return

~~~Greek Plains Cliff~~~

"So what now?" Princess Bubblegum asked "Quintus is dead and we might never get back to Ooo" "Finn, what do you think we should do?" Jake asked "That blade… It can't be" Finn said "What is it?" Jake asked "That blade, it was the blade of the royal family of the fire kingdom" Finn said "What? How can it be in the hands of someone like him?" Jake asked "I don't understand…" Finn said "Alexis, we have to go. The guards might find us" "…" Alexis didn't answer "Alexis, I know your sad that your uncle is gone, we all are. We just need to go, danger is coming" "…" And Alexis just stood up, and followed them "Alexis, where to?" Jake asked "…" he didn't answer "We need to go back to Ooo," Princess Bubblegum said "We need to find a boat"

~~~Greek Harbor~~~

"Huahh!" Finn pushed a guy overboard from his ship "Τι στο διάολο! ΠΙΣΩ ΕΔΩ ΜΕ ΒΑΡΚΑ ΜΟΥ!" He yelled in anger "Sorry man, we need to borrow your ship" Jake said "Alexis, come on!" Then they all climbed aboard and sailed toward Ooo

~~~Hi-Seas~~~

"Princess…" Finn said "Back then, why did you wanted to go to the fire kingdom?" Finn asked "Finn… Flame Princess, she didn't die…" "WHAT?" Finn yelled "If Flame Princess dies, she will burn out earths core, and life ends as we know it. That's why I kept her in the lamp, besides from falling in love with someone she can't be with" Princess Bubblegum explained, and Finn though about the man who helped him "PB…" Before Finn could finish Jake yelled, "Finn! PB! Look there!" He pointed at something coming out of the water in a few meters away "No-one shall pass…" it said "O my globs!" Alexis said "It's him! The colossal wreck!" "Look! Someone's riding it!" Princess Bubblegum pointed at someone above it "FP…" Finn said "What?" Jake asked, then the man opened his hood, and revealed his face. It was the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. "Flame Princess! You have to stop! Your anger threatens us all!" Princess Bubblegum warned her "NO! No more lies!" she screamed and as soon as she did, the colossus attacked the ship and ravaged it…

**WILL THEY SURVIVE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Home

Chapter 8: The Journey Home

~~~Hi-Seas~~~

"Finn!" Jake yelled looking for him "JAKE! THE WATER! IT'S TOUCHING ME!" Finn yelled in panic "Finn, calm down. LOOK OUT!" Princess Bubblegum said while pointing toward the colossus's arm hitting the remains of the broken ship "Finn!" Jake yelled looking for him "AHHH! I'M DROWNING!" Finn yelled in panic "Jake…" Princess Bubblegum said while pointing at a giant fireball on top of Flame Princess' hand, and she shoots the fireball toward Princess Bubblegum until… a sword slashed and broke the fireball in half. It was Rattleballs, sworn defender of the Candy Kingdom. "What? No! You ruined it! AHHHH!" and Flame Princess disappeared with a flash of light "JAKE! JAKE!" Finn said while still trying to drown himself "Calm yourself boy," Rattleballs said while throwing him an egg "Here" and Rattleballs raised Finn up his shoulders "Man, I never though I would be so happy to see you RB" Finn said "Yeah, thanks Rattleballs" Princess Bubblegum thanked him "Wait, who's Rattleballs?" Jake asked "We'll catch up later, first we need to get back to Ooo" Finn said "I could help" Rattleballs said "Oh, you got a cruise ship in your pockets Rattleballs?" Jake mocked him "No, something better" Rattleballs said, and as soon as he did, he raised his sword and they flew toward Ooo at the speed light

~~~New Greece Harbor~~~

"Woah, you still gotta teach me that move RB" Finn said in amazement, Rattleballs smiled "Look, the castle" Alexis said "There must be where the king lives" Finn guessed ("Finn? Finn?" a voice said in his mind) "Arghhh!" Finn yelled in pain "Finn! Buddy, what's wrong?" (Finn? Help me Finn) "ARGHHHH!" Finn screamed as the pain on his head burns "Finn! What's wrong with you!?" Rattleballs said while slapping him (Finn? Please, don't. Please, Finn don't!) "ARGHHHHHH!" Finn screamed again until he passed out

~~~Ice Castle~~~

"_OH BLARG! I'M NOT DOING THAT PRINCESS! YOU…" the Ice King said while Finn still sees him blurry "Whenk, whenk" Gunter said "GUNTER! GET OUT!" Ice King yelled "Whenk," Gunter said while going to the bottle rack and grabbing an empty bottle and smashes it at Finn's head "Gunter!" everyone yelled as Finn passes out again_

~~~Wizard City Hospital~~~

"Finn… Finn… Wake up… wake up… WAKE UP!" Jake yelled while shaking Finn's body to make him wake up "What?" Finn asked "Where am I?" "Wizard City Hospital" Alexis said. And Finn heard something, a banging sound from outside of town, Finn realized those were large wizard statues getting rammed toward the mountain entrance "They haven't infiltrated here yet, so PB and Jake decided to go here until you recover" Alexis said "Recover? Arghhh!" Finn yelled "Take it easy! You haven't fully recovered" Alexis said "From what?" Finn asked "I don't know, you said strange things while you passed out, and you screamed in pain once we got back to Ooo" Alexis said "What?" Finn asked "ARGHH!" ("Finn, wake up Finn. Wake up…" Someone said in a creepy voice)

**WHAT DOES THOSE VISIONS MEAN? WILL HE TAKE BACK OOO? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of The End P1

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the end P.1

~~~Wizard City Hospital~~~

"Jake, we don't have much time. The walls are going to break in a matter of seconds" Alexis said "PB, we have to take Finn" Jake said "Alright, bring him" Princess Bubblegum said.

~~~Wizard City Exit Gates~~~

(_Finn… Finn…_) Finn imagined "Arghhh!" Finn screamed "Hold on bro, were almost at the gates" Jake said "There they are!" Alexis pointed, and as soon as he did that the walls broke and were destroyed "Wizards! Defend us!" The Grand Master Wizard said, and wizards started blasting the army off. "Σταματήστε τους! Σκότωσε όλους!" their leader said "Princess Bubblegum! Take Huntress Wizard and Abracadaniel Princess! Save Ooo for us!" The Grand Master Wizard said while fighting of gigantic minotaurs and gorgons "Guys quick, this way!" Abracadaniel led the way

~~~Wizard City Sewers~~~

"Abracadaniel, why are we in the sewers?" Jake said "This is the alternative way out of Wizard City" Huntress Wizard explained "Smells like Finn made bacon pancakes" Jake added "There it is!" Abracadaniel showed an exit, but suddenly, it was blocked bye a gorgon, until Alexis realized, it was the infamous cursed mortal gorgon, Medusa. "Μέδουσα! Πώς να ξεφύγουν Τάρταρα;" Alexis yelled in shock seeing her escaped Tartarus "Αλέξης, θα έχετε την ευκαιρία να πεθάνουν ως κρίμα θείος σου πέθανε στα χέρια των δασκάλων τους μαθητές" she mocked "Πήγαινε πίσω στην κόλαση" and as soon as he said that, he grabbed his bow and shot and endless line of arrows toward her, but Medusa, despite her slithery form, she was fast and dodged all the arrows except for one "Κατάρες!" she yelled in anger as an arrow hits her shoulder "Come on! We have to help him!" Abracadaniel yelled, but it was impossible to help Alexis, Hellhounds suddenly appeared from the shadows of the sewer "Damn! We have to fight them off!" Huntress Wizard cursed "Ααα!" Alexis screamed as he fell, as Medusa was about to change him to stone, he did a last resort move, he grabbed an arrow and stabbed it toward Medusa's neck "Θα πέσει, θα πέσει από τα χέρια του..." and she exploded into flares and the Hellhounds backed of toward the shadows and disappeared. "Alexis! Help!" Jake yelled looking at Huntress Wizard terribly wounded by the Hellhounds' bite "Hold on, I think I have some nectar" Alexis said searching his bag "Hurry!" Jake rushed him and Huntress Wizard died in the cold dark sewers "Jake," Alexis said "Hurry!" "Jake, she's gone" Princess Bubblegum said "I'll take her back, you guys go straight, the exit is at the end" Abracadaniel said while taking Huntress Wizards remains back to the city "Jake, we have to go" Alexis said calmly "I know, I'll take Finn" he said while wiping his tears

~~~The Tower~~~

"There it is!" Alexis yelled "The bastard who killed my uncle" Alexis said in a revengeful face "AHHH!" Finn suddenly woke up and yelled "Finn! You're back!" Jake yelled in joy "Jake?"

**THE END IS NEAR, ONLY 1 MORE CHAPTER TO GO, WHO WILL FALL? AND WHO WILL RISE?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of The End P2

Chapter 10: The Beginning of The End P. 2

~~~The Tower~~~

"Ok, how are we gonna pass?" Jake asked "There's guards everywhere." "Finn, what do you think?" Alexis asked "Maybe… maybe…" Finn pondered "THINK DAMMIT!" Alexis yelled, the guards heard him and ran to charge him. "Alexis!" Jake yelled "Sorry, let's use this as our advantage!" Alexis said "Finn, Jake, hold them off, I'll proceed to the tower!" "Ok, Alexis… be careful…" Finn warned "Ok, thanks" Alexis said while he ran toward the tower "Finn! How are we supposed to do this? There everywhere!" Jake said "Get Alexis to the tower, then hold them of in the entrance of the tower!" Finn said, the soon followed Alexis and made a safe path for him to go, "Finn! On your right!" Jake yelled and as soon as he said it Finn stabbed the guard approaching him. "Alexis, go!" Finn yelled while holding back tons of guards, Alexis looked back but didn't speak, he soon proceeded toward the tower staircase. "Finn, let's do this!" Jake yelled, Jake was holding guards coming toward the tower while Finn guards his back, they were soaked with blood and sweat, bodies are everywhere around the field, he soon said "Jake, I don't know how long I can hold on…" "We have to them off, wait, where's PB?" Jake asked, as soon as she said that he saw the ancient psychic tandem war elephant with a rider on top, it was Princess Bubblegum. She began to shoot of the rest of the guards. "PB! You came in just at the right time, we thought we were done for!" Finn said "Hahaha, looks like I did" Princess Bubblegum said, and soon the ground shook, "what was that?" Finn asked, he then saw a shadow passing by the horizon, "OH MY GLOB! WHAT THE HELL, HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Finn yelled as he saw the minotaur who should have been dead from the cliff fall, his war axe was badly damage and his chest is bleeding and has a rock sticking out from it, bad enough he was back, but soon more guards came out, "Finn, Jake, take the guards, I'll deal with him" Princess Bubblegum said "Alright be careful" Finn said as he ran toward the guards. Princess Bubblegum ride her War Elephant and charge toward the minotaur, she was up in the sky hoping that she could take him down easily, but the minotaur threw his battle axe toward her, the battle axe hit the stomach of the elephant, and they began to fall from the sky, when fell the minotaur was crushed with them, Finn saw it, and soon began to run toward her, "PB! OH MY GLOB! PB!" he yelled worried, "Finn, I'm fine" Princess Bubblegum's leg is trapped under the weight of the dying elephant "Master… I am sorry… I failed you…" the elephant said with his dying breath, "Finn, help Alexis, Jake will take care of me…" Princess Bubblegum said, "But, ok, take care of her Jake" Finn said "I will bro" he said as he watched Finn run toward the tower.

~~~Tower Staircase~~~

Alexis was expecting for hordes of guards waiting for him, but he keeped going up, and up, and up, and up, until he reached a door, he opened it and saw a man wearing a black hood and a cape, he sat on a golden throne. "I have been expecting you" the man said "Flame Princess! Stop!" Alexis yelled. "Hahahaha…" the man laughed, "She was no more but a slave!" He yelled while throwing Flame Princess passed out cold on the floor, "WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Alexis yelled "If you really want to know, then make sure your still alive after this" after he said so he grabbed for his sword, and it was his Quintus' sword, it still has dried drops of Quintus' blood, he soon charged toward Alexis, Alexis only had a bow so he shot him with arrows, but it was no use, he was as quick as light, he dodged every arrow, he slashed with his sword and cuts Alexis' waist, "ARRGHH!" Alexis yelled in pain, he strikes again and slashes his sword toward Alexis, Alexis dodged but wasn't fast enough, his right ear was cut and he fell down, "ARRGHHHHH! STOP!" he cried in pain, "You weak piece of trash, get up!" he cursed, Alexis manages to stand up and faces him, he raises his sword and prepares to strike, but Alexis heard someone yell, "ALEXIS, TAKE THIS!" it was Finn, and he threw Alexis the fire sword and stabbed his stomach before he manages to strike, he was shocked that he manages to strike him, his inner body was burning because of the heat, he fell down and lied on the floor, "Alexis, you did it! Wait, is that FP then who's he?" Finn asked "Don't know and don't want to know, I have no revenge left, I am in peace" Alexis said "Cool" Finn said "Let's get the hell out of here" Alexis said, as he approaches the door, the man rose and stabbed him in the back, "ALEXIS!" Finn yelled, Alexis turned back and saw him, he took of his hood, it was his own father, the soon died and Alexis saw him fell, Alexis knew his time was up, with his dying breath, he gave Finn Quintus' sword, Finn accepts it and Alexis descents to the air. "Finn, what's going on?" Jake asked as he just saw the bodies, Finn didn't answer, he went down the stairs and exited the tower.

~~~Tower Field~~~

"Finn, Jake, your back! Wait, where's Alexis?" Princess Bubblegum asked, Finn didn't answer either they soon followed Finn but Finn froze, he turned back and trusts the sword into the grass, he looks at the sun about to set behind the tower, and soon leaves.

~~~Candy Harbor~~~

"You okay bro?" Jake asked while sitting on the dock with Finn, he was silent and soon they watched the ships leave, toward the beautiful sunset

~~~The Tower~~~  
"Urghhhh…" Flame Princess moaned, "I have been expecting you…" a voice of an old lady said…

**THE END**

**STORY BY POKEMANKEN**


	11. Secret Chapter, Chapter 11: Flames Light

Secret Chapter, Chapter 11: Flames light

~~~The Tower~~~

"Who are you?" Flame Princess asked "I am Adelia, guardian between the realms of light and darkness" the woman said "Where am I?" Flame Princess asked "You are in a tower where a great battle was made" Adelia said "Who am I?" Flame Princess asked "You are the Princess of Flame, you're faith is in danger, anger and lies have poisoned you, I was forced to take away your memory" Adelia said "Why?" Flame Princess asked "It will endanger us all if you remember" Adelia said "When can I have it back then?" Flame Princess asked "Soon young child, soon…" Adelia said


End file.
